couldn't Forget
by Souma Chan
Summary: "Six months since everything changed, and now I'm back though I doubt they will recognize me" An incident left Hotaru broken and forced her to throw her old self and leave to America as suggested by her cousin. Now 'she' returned to face her friends and old life once more, can she forget and most importantly forgive? ( rated T for the slightly dark theme)
1. Preview

**Souma's note** : Here we go with another plot bunny hehe. I was a bit surprised by the small number of fanfictions for this amazing anime, I mean come on people! Show some love! Anyway, this is a story I have been working on lately, and now that I watched episode four I started writing it xD! So enjoy this preview along with a first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Aoharu x Kikanjo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Multiple feet were dashing throughout the empty grassy land heaving in anger as their hungry eyes searched for their prey, and the latter could only run faster as the reality was crystal clear. ' _I can't beat them on my own, I have to run'_

 **Don't you dare to escape! We already broke a leg and we could break another**

Those sick comments filled with pure thrill as the hunting game proceeded, the five young men didn't rest for a moment until they finally saw the jackpot. A glimpse of blond hair and orange hoodie hiding behind one of the trees near a cliff. The sharp eyes laughed evilly and dragged their little present prepared for the sweet prey, some weapons that were not made for the survival game.

 **So here you are, too bad it's a dead end**

 _Fear_. A word that was not added in that poor kid's dictionary until that specific moment, until those words were heard. He, or rather she was supposed to be an ally of justice, but for the first time she couldn't even defend herself.

'I can' move my leg, but I have to run'

 **Now that you don't have a weapon we can have fun with you at last~**

A low voice whispered into my ear dangerously close. My whole senses screamed in alarm. Something wrong is about to happen. I, Tachibana, was proven wrong in so many levels. The last thing I remember was how disgusted I felt. Those monsters tore off my clothes while laughing and snapping pictures never stopping or slowing at my pleading.

 **Hey guys this one is a chick check that out!**

 **Too bad she is not my type~**

They took a few more photos before kicking me and leaving me be after short moments. I glanced at the blue sky with empty eyes. They punished me because 'I was standing in their way of winning'. Slowly and carefully I gathered my torn clothes and walked away before anyone sees me.

 _"We know already Tachibana Kun so save your words"_

 _"Why did you do that Hotaru?! Why did you ditch us! It was our last battle before winning! How could you do this!"_

 _"Tachibana Kun, you left us and disappeared for days and now you say you're sorry? Not even telling your excuse"_

My two friends and teammates that I thought they will help me didn't quite respond the way I expected. _' I couldn't show up, sorry'_ was my comment since I can't tell expose the events of that horrible day. I can't say I was molested.

 _"To vanish in the most important day and never answering your phone, and now this obviously made up story? . I'm disappointed in you Hotaru"_

It's been a long time. Six months to be exact. Six months since I touched a gun. Six months since I saw Kanae. Six months since that terrible night that let to destroy all the things I used to care for like my academic performance. Six months since I went to America to study a semester and spend the summer. And six months since I stopped acting like Tachibana Hotaru the ally of justice.

Now I was reborn. The time I had drastically changed me mentally and physically. And I'm on my way to my original home. Back to Japan, where everything started in order to face the past that I left behind and the memories that I couldn't forget.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _~To be Continued~_

 _ **Next chapter: The door of the present.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The door of the present

**A: N/** Here is the first chapter as promised! And wow! I was really surprised to get responses so fast *giggles*

To _**AoiHikaru**_ : As my first reviewer, let me tell you that you are awesome! And I couldn't wait longer to update the next chapter, enjoy~

To _**InahoKaizuka**_ : I love that energetic girl too! She is actually the reason why I wrote this one. There is a lot saved hidden in this story so hope you are ready *evil grin*

To _**Guest**_ : Sorry for the confusion, I was trying to give a quick display for the overall story, more like a teaser, but I forget to specify the POV, but the perspectives will be clear in the upcoming chapters.

To _**Guest**_ : hehehe, don't worry, I'm not willing to stop once I started because I love it a lot~ and I'm really flattered that you enjoy it ^_^

" **Thinking** ": English

"Thinking": Japanese

Disclaimer: I don't own Aoharu x Kikanjou

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Chapter 1: The door of the present_

 **Third's POV**

The nice morning breeze outdoors that lifted the tree leafs effortlessly, the sound of the footsteps and screams of little children every now and then. The calm expressions of those who decided to relax on the benches in that specific park. All that came together as the perfect view to look at through the window. Especially if you happen to be sipping your favorite drink in a café, and for one person it was a light caramel latte.

Eyes kept glancing at the watch every five seconds only to stop to take another sip from the warm cup, or to run the slender fingers through the long hair in an attempt to adjust the few stubborn strands. The slightly long nails tapped the table in a rhythm as she kept waiting.

" **Sorry I'm late Alice**!"

The long patience has ended as a familiar person had just walked into the very same café. The long haired girl smiled kindly at the flustered brunette.

" **It's okay, Jesse, so what did you want to talk about?"**

" **Ah, well, I came here to ask you a favor** "

Before her friend could ask, Jesse quickly opened her orange backpack and took out a wrapped poster before grinning widely, which resulted her friend to flinch.

 **" You know about my part time job right? And well, there is an event planned in my work place. And the manger promised us to raise our salaries if it was successful. The problem is we have to attract many customers. And well.. You see.. I really need money to pay for college, so.."**

She couldn't bear to continue due to the awkwardness. Jesse became even more nervous as she noted the blank expression on her friend's face. She took a deep breath before presuming.

" **I was thinking, can you help us with the event? I mean, if you worked with us I am sure we will get many customers since you are pretty. It's okay if you can't though! After all, you haven't…** "

" **Calm down Jessica! You don't have to beg, I will help you out since we are friends** "

The blond stood out of the chair and bent over to pat the girl's head before exploding into a complete panic shock. On the other hand, Jesse, who was a bit crying and shivering a moment ago appeared surprised before breaking into a giant smile and wasted no time hugging her friend tightly while screaming in joy.

" **Oh my God! Thank you, thank you Alice! I will treat you later!"**

" **You are welcome, and will you stop calling me that!"**

Even though she was a bit annoyed by Jesse's childish behavior, deep down she was smiling, she was happy to have a good friend like her, a friend that was able to make her forget temporarily.

 _+++++++ later that night+++++++_

" **Wow, Alice! I knew you would look amazing in this outfit!"**

Alice stood out of the changing room in one of local maid cafes. The 'outfit' that her friend brought her consisted of a light green dress that reached her knees with golden heart designs on the edges worn under white pinafore. The dress was complemented by a green and golden bow and matching green clogs.

" **I don't want to wear this! This makes me look like Alice and I told you before, I don't like this name jeez!"**

The blond was practically fuming in pure embarrassment as she realized the situation she was facing, in the mean time Jesse was too busy admiring the scene and taking pictures with her cellphone to listen. After she made sure she captured at all the possible angles she finally paid attention to the troubled girl.

" **It can't be helped, you really look like Alice in wonderland now that you grew your hair, and the fact that one of the classmates called you Alice proved my point! And plus the title fits you more than ever since you act like a lady hehe** "

" **Will you quit that! I had my fair share of nicknames. First, it was the Mr. Hero of justice, then it was pervert son and now Alice!"**

" **Pervert what?"**

The blond was brought to reality as she realized what kind of words slipped under the heat of the situation. A part of her past that wasn't yet introduced to her American friend.

" **What's wrong? Hotaru?"**

Silence have evolved the place, as the blond didn't respond with a single word and merely stood still. Bangs were already hiding her eyes and the fingers clenched at the dress edges.

" **It's nothing, It's something I remembered** "

The event that the maid café hosted had the theme of fairy tales, an idea brought by the exited manager as she said " Summer, the season of love and miracles, and it's our mission to turn it into a fantasy" and thus, all the staff were assigned to pick a fairy tale character for that special night. Jesse was thrilled at the project because it screamed 'money' and in order to make it successful she wanted to do anything even forcing Hotaru into a frilly dress and possibly threatening the six months friendship. At first, the girl was blushing madly at the very uncomfortable clothes, but as the hours passed by, she was totally absorbed in servicing the costumers and being careful not to mess things up, after all this is the first time working. Too bad for her though, the place was soon flooded with costumers, mostly Americans and British males, but with Jesse's help along with the other maids the event ended smoothly.

 **Hotaru's POV**

 _' I'm beat!'_

It's truly a pain in the ass to block all these perverted men and keep them glued to their damn tables and force them to stop attacking my skirt. That's exactly why I hated wearing these short frilly stuff, but it can't be helped unfortunately. I was only moments away from using my knuckles to prove my point, but I had to keep my cousin's words ' Dress well, lower your tone, and act like a lady' deep in my mind or else I would be scolded again, jeez even though she is in the same age she sure acts like my mother. Ugh! Lady my ass! If Jeese didn't pull me away at the right moment I swear I was about to grab the mob and stick it right into their….

 _ **Buzzz.. Buzzz**_

Ah again another possible chance to relieve the accumulated frustration and stress on the boxing bag I specially bought for such mood swings. I beat the crap out of it whenever I was upset and once again I calmed down. A genius idea though I have to replace the bag since the poor object doesn't survive under by loath, and just for the record this is my eleventh one. I glared at the cellphone frowning at the improper person who dared to call at this late hour.

"Hello? Hotaru how have you been?"

"Ah Nanami chan!" _'Speaking of the devil, it's none other than my cousin_ '

"Sorry, were you asleep?"

"No, I got here moments ago. So what is it?"

"It's just I wanted to check on you since we didn't talk much for a while"

"Thanks Nanami chan, I'm doing quite fine actually"

"Hotaru? Since when did you start using _watash_ instead of _Tachibana_? You used to speak in the third perspective style"

"It's the only way to keep the strangers from knowing my name silly, besides I'm a grown up and can't keep using such childish way to speak"

The silence on the other side of the line indicated understanding, but I could also tell that my cousin is still curious about my other reasons. After all, I was the one who asked her to teach me how to change. This might seem crazy, but even she, my relative, doesn't know what happened to me. Shaking my head to chase away the dizziness and returned to my cousin to tell her about the event and how it ended.

"It seemed like a busy night, well then you should rest Hotaru chan"

"Okay, good night Nanami"

 _'I guess it's the end of another day ha'_ I gazed at the dark sky lighted by the lonely silver moon one last moment before closing the curtains.

 _+++++++ Next morning+++++++_

Making sure my shirt dress and pants look good, I decided to let my long hair fall into curly waves and apply simple makeup which consisted of eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. I took the black purse and closed my apartment door, making sure I secured my high heeled boots. Since when did I become so used to high heels? I mean four months ago I was crying and begging Naname to stop forcing wearing me. And that bitch didn't hesitate to enjoy herself to the fullest. She even dragged me to shopping malls and made me do all the job while wearing them, she even went far to the point that we climbed through Appalachian Trial in small heeled boots. If you are curious, it's a series of mountains, passing through many cities located on east of America. And walking through them is such uncomfortable foot ware was a bitchy move. Let's just say thank God there were few hiking workshops on the path or else someone would've been dead. Still, this 'practice' was useful at the end.

Where was I, oh yeah, I have to meet Jesse. We are supposed to hang out with a few friends before preparing for tonight's party. The last party for me before departing to Japan.

While I was walking beside the park I sighed, finally acknowledging that the relaxing months were coming to an end. Should I be sad? Or perhaps scared? After all, I will attend my old school with Kanae. I wonder if she is still angry with me. I avoided her calls and attempts to approach me during the first month after I disappeared. I know she had nothing to do with that incident, but it's just, she didn't listen to me. She left me alone, just like they did. However, I'm not that heartless, that's why I sent her a message saying 'I'm sorry, don't worry. I, Tachbana, won't be around for a while'. Recalling that time, I was also crying then. I sure did cry a lot. I cried when the boys from the rival team humiliated me. I cried when I got ignored by my two friends and team members. I cried because I knew I was alone.

No, no, no! I should stop these negative thoughts. I have to enjoy my last my last moments here. Besides, the old me is buried quite deep and locked inside my soul. And I'm not planning to release that kid ever again. I don't want to be hurt again.

 **"Yo! Alice!"**

I was startled by the loud voice coming in front of me. I suppose my feet took me to my destination.

 **"Hey Jesse. And could you stop this nickname already? Anyway, where are they?"**

She grinned and rose her brows in a mocking manner. I guess she wouldn't ditch this name, maybe I should accept it after all.

" **They are waiting in Passion Coffee Shop. Come on we are late!"**

She kept jumping hyperactively like a wild bunny mentioning the fun stuff we are about to do. And how the party preparations are doing. Not even when she dragged me by the wrist through the street she didn't stop detailing the planned night with sparkling eyes. She sure is super excited. Kind of reminds me of my old self.

 _++++Time skip: Near midnight+++++_

The day was nice. I enjoyed my usual light caramel latte while listening to the girls' conversations. It was fine in the beginning when we talked about high school and teachers. But it got annoying and boring when they started discussing about hot guys and love issues. It's not like I was repulsed, it's just I'm not used to talk about girly topics. I never really got interested in anything outside from survival game and my duty as a student council president. But ever since I landed in NY, Naname insisted on changing my tastes and stop being a ' _boy'_. Jeez, I was always a girl though, when did I look like a boy?

 _'My male school uniform and fighting skills sure make me a fine lady'_ I snort at the obvious sarcasm.

I tried to sneak out of the party. The high music and the crowds are not really a suitable environment for me. But too bad for me, my arms were interlocked with Jesse's. So there was no way out and no hope except to try and suit myself and get with the flow as much as possible. Still, deep down I was very grateful for their kindness and happy to have someone who really cared about me even for this short period.

Right now I'm packing my clothes and the rest of my things in order to prepare for the big day tomorrow. The past couple of days went very fast, and … well quite emotional. I took a last glance at the three gift boxes that my girls have given to me. Most of them contained new brand shoes or bags and even cosmetics with a note specifying how to store them and make them last long.

 _'Totally from Amber and Sam the fashion experts'_ I smiled at the tiny yellow sticker note and turned to the last box, which Jesse gave me, it was a plain white one with simple green ribbon. I opened it a gasped at the contents. There was a plastic black gun with a black card inside.

 _ **Dear Hotaru**_

 _ **We haven't known each other for a long time. But I truly consider you as my sister.**_

 _ **I still don't know why you threw your past, but I'm sure you still miss it.**_

 _ **Being in the thrilling game.**_

 _ **But I want you to know that I will never hate you and always be by your side.**_

 _ **And you will be always our Alice.**_

 _ **Ps: The gun is merely pepper spray for protection, so use it wisely *wink***_

 _ **Oh, and be prepared, I might visit you in Japan by surprise! Who knows^_^**_

 _ **Your friend: Jesse**_

I didn't notice that I was crying until I touched my cheeks and sensed the slight wetness. That little brat! But really, I was very happy. And slightly guilty too. I did tell Jesse about survival game and how I ended being in the battle fields. I also mentioned how I met my teammates, but the only thing I kept as a secret was the reason behind my departure.

It might be idiotic thing, but I honestly couldn't. I just didn't want to be judged again or worse, being left alone and ignored.

I sighed and finished placing the last item in the bag before closing it. I took my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Hotaru. How is packing going?"

"Hi Naname, and yes, everything is cool. The flight will be at 10:00. Will you pick me up? "

"Yeah sure! I'll come to you at 7:30 okay?"

 _++++++Next day: at the LaGuardia Airport++++++_

 **Naname's POV**

"Wow Hotaru chan, you will surely leave"

"Yeah"

I was standing near the gates together with Hotaru while she was dragging a brown travelling bag. We just finished breakfast and decided to have a walk around the neighborhood for about an hour before heading to the airport. I glanced back at my cousin. She sure changed drastically since I first saw her. Her hair has grown into stunning wavy curls. Her new fashion has complemented her figure and feminine shape well. Those eyes that were shining with excitement whenever she used her fists or mentioned survival game are now darkened with understanding and maturity. And the makeup really boosted her final look. Six months ago, she used to be a small boy who never stopped crying, but now she is amazing in boots and white dress, which reached to her knees. I guess my work was a success. Her black gloved hand ran threw her hair before adjusting both the white hat and black sunglasses.

"Well, It's time to go. I'll call you when I reach Tokyo"

She held out her hand as she spoke in monotone. Even though Hotaru seems cold a bit, I'm sure she is a very kind person in the heart. She just developed this bad habit of masking her feelings. I shrugged sadly and decided to give her the warmest hug I could ever master. Although she was whining and asking to let go. So cute.

She smiled at me one last time before passing through the gate into the plane.

 _++++++Time Skip: Tokyo Airport++++++_

 **Hotaru's POV**

Here I made it, at last, I was nearly going to attack the old lady that was sitting next to me because she was so annoying. She was so damn noisy whether she was asleep or awake. Anyway, I finally made to the airport and looked around grasping this moment. The familiar air, sounds and view. The truth is I'm terrified because I'm alone and there isn't anyone to support me right now.

 _ **Buzz..Buzz**_

My train of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden call. I looked at the ID and my heart jumped with joy. I didn't wait another second and answered it.

 **"Missed me?"**

 **"Oh God, what a coincidence! I just got here! How are you doing now?"**

 **"Well, I don't know. Look behind and tell me"**

Glancing behind my shoulder, I was about to assume that I'm hallucinating or still dreaming. Because right now I am defiantly seeing Jesse and Amber. They waved at me and proceeded carrying their bags walking towards me.

Maybe I'm not going through this alone after all.

~To Be Continued~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow! Before I realized it, I wrote above 3K words! Oh as for Jesse, her real name is Jessica but she prefers Jesse so I hope that didn't cause confusion. Sorry for the few grammar errors since I kind of rushed. Remember to leave your reviews before you leave! This story needs your support~!

 _ **Preview:**_

 _" I wish I could find him again. We.. I hurt him and now he was gone.. I want to make things right..Because I truly miss him…Where are you Tachibana Hotaru?_

 _ **Chapter 2: A glance at the past**_


	3. Chapter 2: A glance at the past

**A:N** / A new episode is aired and honestly my love for the show is growing more, which means increased spirit for a new chapter *cheers* And honestly guys I'm really moved by the support you gave me. I feel truly loved *snif snif*

 _ **To MimiZ**_ : Thank you for the kind review and encouragement. I was overjoyed after reading your Eid greetings (the first time for me heheh)

 _ **To**_ _ **doremishine itsuko**_ __and _ **Guest**_ : Hope you are still on your toes since there are some surprises coming up! xD

 _ **To xx**_ : To be honest, I was thinking about writing a one-shot at the beginning, but after watching the third episode I changed my mind, and yep I'm glad I wrote a multi-chapter fanfiction.

 _ **To Guest**_ : I'm having so much fun actually, to the point that I almost forgot my other stories, but what made it even more fun was your positive reply and the fact that you loved the story. Thank you!.

To _**animefreakanime**_ , _**Moonshadowcuteness1**_ , _**Heina**_ , _**valeriaaki**_ , and _**Mahina25**_ : You guys made me all fired up to release the next chapter! Enjoy it and let me know what you think.

To _**Nora678**_ : Sorry I wasn't clear enough in the preview. Actually, those who attacked Hotaru wanted to break her leg, but luckily her leg wasn't too injured to not be able to move (which will be detailed in the upcoming chapter). And yes Hotaru's hair is long^^. I really wish to see more fafictions for this awesome anime myself, hopefully someone will publish one.

To _**KatieKaboom713**_ _ **:**_ This exactly why I started writing this story! I wanted to encourage people to show their plots and twists because it would be awesome. Also, I'm nervous and looking forward for Mattsun and Yukki to meet our new Hotaru Chan^^

To _**jessy marruecos**_ : Wow, this is the first review I get in a language other than English * cheers* And for you to go through the trouble to translate this fic is an honor for me, I mean it. So thank you so much. I will try to update as far as the chapters are done.

" **Thinking** ": English

"Thinking": Japanese

Disclaimer: I don't own Aoharu x Kikanju.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Chapter 2: A glance at the past_

 **Hotaru's POV**

I stood right there dumbfounded and staring at my foreign best friend. I believe she noticed my reaction because she was giggling along with Amber, who decided to cut the laughter and give a proper explanation. Well, this would be nice or else I might think I'm still not fully awake and probably dreaming.

" **Don't mind her Alice, she got a hangover** "

" **Ha-ha, very funny"** The two continued to enjoy teasing each other not bothering my silent glares, at least not until I coughed. And they brought their attention back to me.

" **Explain why are you here. Make it short**."

" **Well, since two weeks are left before the school starts again, Jesse and I decided to join you here** "

The black haired girl stated as she pointed at the two large bags right next their feet. She smiled nervously as she pinched Jesse's arm. I think I should reduce my glares, I keep showing them subconsciously. It even creeps out my friends. Jesse on the other hand, decided to presume.

" **Look Hotaru. We know that you don't want to involve us into your life. But we really care about you, even if you didn't tell us the full story we still help you** "

It's true. I wanted to keep people out of my personal space so that I wouldn't be heartbroken again. But it's different now. I want to keep these two away from my past because I don't want to be pitied and then avoided. I also trust these two and I care about them , that's why I told them my story, well half of it. I sighed in defeat and smiled at them.

" **Fine. But you find me a place to stay at** "

" **Wait a second! Where were you planning to stay in the first place?** "

I bit my lip and lowered my head to stare at the shiny floor of the airport. I didn't have a home to return to and I knew it, but I had a nice plan already in my head.

" **I was going to stay in a hotel until I find a new place** "

" **You mean you don't have a place from the START?!"** Jesse clenched my shouldes tightly and stared right into my eye with concern and slight anger.

" **That's why I told you two to find a….** "

" **That's not the point! Hotaru how could you possibly travel to here all by yourself without even having a home or family to return to? God! Good thing we came here** "

The brunette kept fuming and scolding me only to stop occasionally to look at Amber. She took out a map and started scratching her head as she was fully focused on the mission of finding an apartment. I honestly didn't listen to their conversation. The only though dancing in my head was _' I'm blessed to have them'_. I smiled warmly behind their backs and shook my head before joining the little discussion.

" **You guys are hopeless! That's it! I'm calling for backup** "

Amber groaned and walked away from the bench we sat on. Yeah, we are still in the airport looking for a nice apartment. Her black nailed fingers dialed fast on the phone buttons and spoke a person. Jesse glanced at me confused and I simply blinked. We continued observing the dark haired girls and noticed her face lightened before ending the call.

" **You guys better thank me. I called my dad and he happens to have a friend who has a nice place for us. Dad also said he will pay for us. Come on let's go** "

 _'She said what?!'_

My feet froze and my butt was glued to the bench as I completely didn't believe what I just heard. I can tell Jessica was just as shocked.

" **Wait a second Amber! How did your dad manage that?"** Jesse happen to recover faster than me and starting questioning.

" **Well, my dad has a lot of connection and…"**

" **WHAT!"**

Both Jesse and I nearly screamed at her. Since when that chick had such powers? _'Speaking of hiding secrets'_. And wait, that's not the main issue. If she was capable to do that then why….

" **Why didn't you say anything while we were searching Amber**?" my thoughts escaped through my lips. Though I half expected the answer.

" **Oh, you two were too cute while determined so I let it be~"**

 _'I knew it!'_

We seriously have to adjust this weird character one day. Although it might be hard. I resisted the urge to punch her in the face and glared at her darkly. Which had a pretty good effect on her since she shook her hands defenselessly and forced a nervous laugh.

" **Guy, chill it was just a joke! Besides, the new apartment is close to your school Alice so cheer up!** "

 _ **++++ At the new apartment+++++**_

After unlocking the door, We stepped into the empty entrance. The spacious, neat, and obviously expensive looking entrance.

 **"Umm, just a question Amber. How do you plan to pay for this place?"** I hesitantly looked at the black haired girl who simply winked before throwing her shoes and running into the apartment.

" **This place is already covered thanks to dad's friend, and don't worry, it wasn't that expensive compared to the rents in my hometown** "

Nodding in agreement, Jesse and I followed suit to check the rest of the apartment. It was simple. Cozy, and very comfortable for the three of us. With one bathroom and three bedrooms and a small living room. Not only that. The nice man was generous by providing lovely furniture and making sure that electricity and water is running. But isn't arranging such beautiful residence need a lot of time? One day is just…

" **Amber. You didn't happen to plan to come to Japan with me ahead didn't you?** "

The pale face, flinched shoulders, and the awkward guilty glance towards the brunette as if asking for a help were more than enough to answer my question. I stomped my foot on the ground firmly and kept my stare with full strength until they finally gave up and admitted.

" **I really wanted for us to be with you in that critical stage so I planned for this. Jesse didn't know though, I couldn't get the whole group to join, but I convinced Jesse in the last minute. Sorry to lie to you guys** "

 **"It's okay, Amber, I'm not angry with you, but no more secrets okay?** " I patted the troubled girl to ensure her that I was fine with it. She seemed quite happy since she attacked me with a fierce hug that made me drop my hat on the floor. As much as I want to save this sweet moment, I seriously need a warm bath. The long journey in the sunny summer made me all sweaty and sticky, especially in the head area. I wouldn't be bad if my hair was short, but my poor long hair boosted the effects of the hot and humid sensation. Maybe I should've gone with a bun hairstyle.

I walked away from my babbling friends, I stepped into one of the bedrooms in order to collect the clothes and shampoo. But the curiosity got the best of me and decided to explore the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the large balcony. I couldn't resist opening it and letting the cool air slip inside.

 _ **++++Later that night++++**_

I sat on my new bed after placing the last pair of pants in the closet. I was too lazy to comb my hair so I left it semi wet and loose to cover my back. It gave me a cool and airy feeling so I like it, even if Jesse said anything against it and I'm sure she will. That nagging chick always lectured me about the importance of a lady's hair and forced me to use all types of products starting from baby shampoo to the treatment lotions. To sum up, it was freaking pain in the butt.

Sighing for the tenth time in the day. I changed into comfortable pajamas and decided to sleep since all the exhausting wore me off. The images of Yukimura and Matsuoka intruded my last thoughts before being absorbed by the darkness.

 **Third's POV**

Somewhere else, there was another person still awake. For that person sleeping was out of reach, so he decided to leave to suffocating room to take a walk and gaze at the bright moon outdoor. He stopped for a moment, staring at the neighboring door instead of the silvery moon. Allowing his instincts to take control, his steps led him towards that door, he twisted the metal knob and walked into the dark and silent apartment, not even bothering to close it behind him. Tracing the dusty walls with his fingers and memorizing the details of the empty entrance, he stepped into one particular chamber that only had a study table and a small bed full of dust next to it. The crowded area was clearly not comfortable and suffocating since the young man was coughing slightly but he ignored it. His fingers touched the sides of the lone chair in front of the table as his bangs covered his eyes. A trail of a tear has reached his cheek.

"Hotaru. Where are you"

 **Masamune's POV**

It has been like ages since I saw that kid, or what we called the trump card. He never failed to enter our hearts like a warming sun. That enormous energy and fired spirit and piercing determination all wrapped under such small and delicate frame. He defiantly was unique.

 _'Six months, and I still can't believe he left. It feels like yesterday'_

 _ **+++ Flashback+++**_

 _"Mattsun, don't worry, we will find him"_

 _Both Masamune and Yukki were sitting on one of the benches just outside of the police station. The long wait for their short friend increased their worries, and thus decided to search for him. In the end, the search was fruitless and they ended up seeking the police force to find the missing Hotaru. It has been three straight days since they last saw him. Since they fought and argued._

 _Yukki was silent and didn't utter another word, yet his dark eyes exposed the storms within his soul. On the other hand, Masamune couldn't bottle the stirring emotions because he was convinced it was his fault that Hotaru disappeared._

 _"How can I sit around Yukki?! He is gone because of me! If only I can find him, I would.."_

 _The words he wanted to set free were choked by the trapped tears. He clutched his hair in frustration and helplessness._

 _"Mattsun…."_

 _Yukki could only whisper that name in consolation. He also ran out of ideas of possible places Hotaru might go to. They even talked to Kanae, Hotaru's close friend, the other day. Of course she displayed a frightened expression and expressed her worries regarding their teammate. But for Yuki it seemed as if it was an act. That girl must have been hiding something. Her stiff moves and eye contact said all. But unfortunately, she insisted on not knowing Hotaru's whereabouts and said that she didn't contact him for a full day back then. That girl Kanae didn't seem to lie when she swears she told the full truth. Was that another act? Yuki wasn't really sure. In the end that meeting was pointless._

 _Masamune took out a drenched bandage folded in his jacket's pocket. The very same bandage he found in Hotaru's apartment last night. The blood has dried and was glued to the white fabric like an old paint, proving the long time that passed since it was used. Fresh tears flowed from Masamune's already swollen orbs at the sight of the object._

 _"I didn't believe him! He told the truth and I didn't listen to him! How could I call myself a friend if I didn't help him the time he REALLY needed!"_

 _Shoulders started to tremble as small muffled cries were mixed with couple of coughs. Yuki patted on Masamune's back in circular movements, letting his own tears to escape, hoping his glasses would hid them. But Massamune already knew his best friend was crying because of his trembling palms._

 _ **++++ End Of Flashback++++**_

"Mattsun?"

The sudden call startled me and by reflex I stared at the source of the voice coming from the door. That was Yukki, and he didn't look good himself. You just can't ignore the paler skin, the heavy dark circles under his eyes and the untidy and wrinkled clothes. His glasses were covered by the large mob of hair, which he apparently forgot to trim it in the previous months.

"Mattsun, please. You are damaging your body this way"

He held both my shoulders to help me stand up. Now that I recall it, this scene has repeated so many times that I lost count how many. Shutting myself for days, skipping a few days at work, and when I feel overwhelmed I end up in Hotaru's empty apartment. Honestly, a part of me believed that he would come back and I will find him here.

"You're not doing fine yourself. You even didn't work on your manga for a while" He didn't reply and simply stared sideways. But his hands left my shoulders.

" Yukki, I know that he was hurt because of me, and I'm not sure he want to listen to me, hell he might not want to even see me, but…."

As much as I hate to admit. I considered myself a failure because I broke the oath I took ages ago to never let a teammate get hurt. It was exactly why I refused to have female players, yet the history repeated itself again.

"Don't blame yourself! It was also my fault! I should've done something instead of jumping to conclusions. I was supposed to accept him as a friend like he did with me, but back then I doubted him! All because of MY DARK PAST I…."

I couldn't handle it anymore. Yukki is literally screaming as his tears finally broke free. I noticed all along that he was holding back for my sake. Don't get me wrong, but I was glad he did that. But not now, he really needs to relieve his frustration, hoping it would sooth his heart a bit.

Giving up on sleeping, since it's nearly dawn, Yukki and I agreed to have some drinks and fill our empty stomachs with some snacks. Of course Yukki didn't hesitate to drag me to my own apartment. As we were absorbed in silence my phone rang and answered it quickly.

"Masamune. You haven't been at work lately, is everything okay?"

"Yes manager"

"Okay then. I really need you in the club tomorrow"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No. But the club is holding a special party since the summer holiday will end, and we could really use your help"

"….. Fine. I'll be there"

 **++++Next Afternoon++++**

 **Hotaru's POV**

The girls were lying on the couch since morning till now. And they seem to remain like that till the end of the day as one of them was watching dramas on the laptop while the other searching through the newspaper. I shook my head at their lazy lifestyle, I mean we should go out and have fun, and…

 _'Ugh! Who am I kidding! I'm also not in the mood to go out'_

Finally giving in to the temptation, I invaded the lovely fridge to fetch an ice cream and join the rest in the living room. Watching TV sounded good because I missed Japan's programs.

" **Amber, what's with the newspaper?"**

" **I was seeing if there are any nice discount offers. I could do some shopping while I'm here~!** " Amber declared as she sucked the red lollipop while presuming flipping through the papers rather fast. Jesse, on the other hand, nodded in awkwardness with a face that says ' _good luck,that's if you can'_ and returned to the paused show. I couldn't help but chuckling.

" **Guys? I think there is something interesting here"**

Amber shouted with delight as her eyes grew large staring at us. Apparently one particular page has pulled her attention. She placed the unfinished candy on the near table before giving me the pager in order to read it since the whole advertisement was in Japanese. Looking at it closely, it was full with decorations and lovely colors, which made me see the reason why Amber was pulled towards it.

 _ **As the waves of the hot summer is finally saying goodbye.**_

 _ **Let's have one final memory together.**_

 _ **Come and join the special event at our place**_

 _ **And enjoy a magical night together with your loved ones**_

 **We welcome all of you to the special event presented by our elite hosts. There will be a dance and food. And teens from ages from seventeen and above are also welcomed.**

 _ **Club Orion**_

"C..Club Orion"

Without noticing, my voice spoke my inner thoughts. My hands refused to drop the page and I couldn't look away either.

" **What's wrong Alice?... Hotaru?** "

Jesse, who was sitting on the couch, jumped to her feet and stood next to me. She snatched the page from my hand and glanced at it for a minute before returning to me. She patted my shoulder demanding an explanation. I stared at them as I was preparing my words.

" **That add It's a party** "

Both the girls stared at me strangely as if I was an idiot. Of course they would, who in their right minds wouldn't be excited at the word of ' _party_ '? Who would remain motionless like a statue with a grim expression when they are supposed to plan for the biggest fun for the day? Unfortunately, this is not the case for me.

" **The party is in one of my friends' work place. An** _ **old**_ **friend** "

At the mention of the word ' _old_ ' their faces completely dropped as both worry and another strange feeling took over. The page in Jesse's hand was crushed under the tight grip, while Amber was staring in the floor in sadness, and then she looked back at me.

" **Are..Are you going?"**

I must have worn my blank face once again, judging from that question. They didn't seem to know my reaction towards the _'unexpected invitation'_ , and whether I will attend that event or not Oh well, I have to say something, don't I.

My lips cracked into a small grin as I faced the two shocked girls who could only glance at each other.

" **I didn't say that I wouldn't go. Did I?"**

~To Be Continued~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And that concludes chapter 3! Hope you like it~! And pass by the profile to figure the upcoming updates for this story and the others ^^

" _The first time to meet such combination of strength and beauty…So strange yet almost like a déjà Vu.. Just who are you?"_

 _ **Chapter 4: Unexpected Invitation**_


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Invitation

**A: N** / Hello again! Sorry for the slight delay because I had to use the university computer to wrap this chapter. And again thank you for the bending alerts and reviews ( which were A LOT and VERY encouraging yaaay)^^

To _**animefreakanime**_ : I couldn't wait to write about the reunion myself! It sure was pretty nerve-wracking. Thank you for your continuous support^^

To _**AegisVi**_ : Your comment was no were near annoying honestly! I really loved reading every line of it. I can't describe my mixed emotions at the moment except that you made me honored. The fact that you understood Hotaru's emotions and reacted with her throughout the plot made me more confident as that I also not a native speaker. Please continue your supporting and feel free to comment in your language. As for Kanae, she will appear soon and she has a lot to explain as well.

To _**AoiHikaru**_ :your welcome, enjoy the new update.

To _**The Bluest Lips**_ : sorry for the cliffhanger heheh. Enjoy the new chapter.

To _**Muito**_ : Hope you are ready for the feminine look in this chapter xD

To **Jessy marruecos** : glad you liked that chapter too! I was a bit nervous because I'm not used to sadness actually. But I'm relieved that you loved it, and thank you for the continuous support and following I appreciate it. Let me know what you think about this chapter ^^

To _**Guest**_ and _**Moonshadowcuteness1**_ : Thanks guys for the cheering! And yes they are going to meet veeery soon * spoiler LOL*

To _**zairaswift**_ : I intended to expand the previous chapter, but I had a lot to write and so many details that I saw necessary. Sorry if I annoyed you but don't worry the updates are fairly fast ^^

To _**HotaruxYukki fan**_ : Greetings to Mexico~! I tried very hard to transfer the intensity and emotional changes as I could, and seeing your reaction I think I did well *Phew!* Of course I don't plan to stop there! Here is an update!

To _**Guest**_ :I saw the lack in the compartment so I decided to add mine^^ right now more people are adding nice fictions as well! This fictions will NOT stop nor end anytime soon. In fact, I want to all the way^^

" **Thinking** " : English

"Thinking" : Japanese

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Chapter 3: unexpected invitation_

 **Hotaru's POV**

Whoever who knew Hotaru well would think that I'm insane or foolish. Why would I intentionally meet my old friends, or ' _traitors'_ as Jesse refers to them? But I made my decision. I would like to see whether the short and fearless boy had a real place in their lives or not. I want to see if my disappearance had an impact on them or not. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they moved on and didn't give a damn about their lost teammates. Hell, They might have replaced me long time ago. Another reason behind going to that lame party is to know how successful Toy Gun Gun is today. As much as I deny it, I'm really curious, and I actually pried some information regarding them from my cousin. Many torments and small contests took place last summer, and many teams must have participated. Unfortunately, I have no clue whether Toy Gun Gun was in or not.

But most importantly, a tiny part of me wants to see their reaction when my identity is revealed. More like I want them to regret what they lost and feel sorry for their foolishness. Call me a devil or a cruel person, but I won't reveal my name to them. I'll let them try their luck and guess it. I'm curious how much of _'male Hotaru'_ is still remaining.

Smirking to myself, I took my purse and left the apartment. My two flat mates were already hanging out and doing some shopping for the big night, and they asked me to join too but I declined. I was too bored to go. Now that it's almost afternoon meaning about four hours are lest. I planned to visit the saloon first before hitting the markets. I need to prepare myself really well.

 _'I hope Jesse and Amber won't be too shocked'_

 _ **++++Three hours later++++**_

" **Where are you Hotaru? There is only one hour left!"**

Holding the shopping bags tightly in one arm, I answered the continuously ringing phone, only to hear the worried Jesse's voice. I was trapped the shopping mall because of the annoying female employee. The old lady kept dragging me to try every freaking outfit displayed. I really wanted to smack her head using the plastic clothing model. But the dress that I saw fit most was found atlast, so I left as fast as possible before she catches me. I did break few small tables though.

" **I reached the apartment Jesse. Are you guys ready?"**

" **Yeah** "

 **Jesse's POV**

 _'Oh my God! Is that Hotaru?'_

Standing in front of me wasn't the normal Alice we knew all along. The light blond color of her long hair was replaced with ash brown and few golden highlighted strands. The length has been kept the same, but the bangs has been lengthened so that she can fold them behind the ear. She went with curly style near the tips instead of plain straight to finish up the mature look. In short, she was stunning.

" **Damn girl! You look like a diva!** "

Hotaru ran her fingers through the hair and lifted her chin in fake into the role of the diva I guess. She soon recomposed herself.

" **I'm sorry. I'm late. I had.. . Issues.. To take of** "

" **You mean shopping. Let me see what you are going to wear** "

She appeared to hesitate a bit, since she hid the bag behind her back and looked sideways. Did she fail at finding the right dress? Or maybe she was short on money.

" **Alice. Is there something wrong?** "

" **N. .. Nothing. It's just...** "

" **Just what?** "

" **Well.. Don't laugh okay"**

I blinked in confusion. What is it that made Hotaru so secretive? Is it another _'girl issue'_? Or perhaps she needs an advice regarding the boys. No that's out of options considering her rude and distant attitude towards them. But why is she so shy? We are all girls after all. I told her countless time to talk to me about anything.

" **I promise I won't, tell me already** "

" **I haven't worn such dress before. This is the first time"**

I stared at her for a moment, searching for signs of joking but I didn't. The poor girl was sulking and blushing embarrassed as if she declared her most shameful secret. This Hotaru who is always dependent and never exposes weakness, yet she has this vulnerable and shy side too. Hotaru is very cute! I had to suppress my inner giggling or else I might be punched.

" **Don't worry, I'll help you** "

 **Masamune's POV**

As usual, I drank a bit too much last night, and now I had to recover from the heavy headache, the sickening and disgusting feeling in the gut, and the constantly distressed stomach. I barely kept any food in my stomach since I lost the appetite to eat at all. Yuki was the only reason I manage to meet some of the meals because he either forces me to take the bento he prepares or drags me to any restaurant close by. However, this morning, he was busy finishing the new manga volume or else his editor would fuss about it.

I stared again at the plain roof as I motionlessly lay on the bed. Although I don't have the power to do anything, I had to drag my lifeless limbs and prepare myself. The club and the guests wouldn't be pleased to see in this shabby state of mine. But before that, I have to eat something or I will get a lecture again.

 _ **++++Time Skip++++**_

 **Hotaru's POV**

 _'I swear those girls will be the death of me one day'_

Ever since I asked for Jesse's help, I quickly regretted it. She didn't leave any beauty product unused on my poor face. I warned her that she is dead if my skin is ruined. But the cheerful girl assured me that she's _'an expert'_. I was praying her makeup skills aren't as bad as mathematics'.

She did mess up a bit but Amber came to the rescue. For once, I was really glad I had a fashion freak as a friend because she was the only one who knows these job. After long preparations, which lasted about 45 minutes, they finally let me check the final appearance in the mirror. And boy how shocked I was.

I almost didn't recognize myself under the powder and eyes shadow layers. They didn't put too much makeup, but the results are still amazing. I used to wear makeup before, but I didn't use anything beside eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. The light blue shade on the eye lids made me very pretty. I actually feel like a woman.

 _'Maybe I have a chance to be mistaken a non scholar thanks to the fake- breasted bra Jesse gave me'_

" **Alice. Dancing is included in the event. You know how to dance right?** " Jesse asked as she returned the cosmetics into their kit.

" **Yeah. Only Tango and little Waltz though** "

I remembered the boring and tiring lessons my beloved witch of cousin took me to. According to her, it was the first lesson to learn acting like a lady. She also mentioned about _'dance pressure test'_ , which is when you are suddenly asked to dance in formal parties. Although I insisted on skipping them claiming that it's impossible to be asked in the first place, she threatened me and I eventually ended up taking them. I clearly remember the first skirt I wore and the perverted teacher who never stopped clinging to me during the dance. I felt suddenly cold and shivered at that memory. Still, I'm glad I can dance.

Jesse ran a quick scan over my body, making sure everything is perfect. As for Amber, the tough judge that never gets impressed easily, admitted that the mission was a high success. Now we all are ready to go, I glanced last time at my new reflection, and I couldn't help but to be slightly scared.

As we arrived at the club, the hosts were standing on both sides of the door. They greeted the three of us just like any regular guest. For a moment I was amazed by the dazzling lights and the fancy brown furniture and golden lights. Seriously, nothing has changed at all. However, I couldn't admire this place any less.

" **Alice! What's wrong? Come on!** "

I was startled by Amber grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. One of the hosts who welcomed us directed us to our tables. To my utter disappointment, I was separated from Jesse and Amber which terrified me, but I had to keep calm.

" **Miss Alice. Do have a specific host you would like to ask for?** "

Other guys approached me and spoke in English, I guess he mistook me as a foreigner because of The earlier interaction with Amber. Great, that saved me the trouble of saying my name. Asking for Masamune, who I think still works here, was really tempting, but I decided not to.

" **I don't. Can I have a drink? Water please** "

" **Of course. Please relax until your assigned host arrives** "

He bowed a little and left. I exhaling the breath the I held tightly in my chest as the tension was relieved and no one seemed to recognize the ' _dude_ ' who broke most of the furniture and even had an intense challenge months ago. I glanced at the different seats where female guests sat and chat or flirted with the hosts. Hoping that I locate either Amber or Jesse but I failed.

" **Hello, welcome to Orion Club** "

My eyes widened as my host finally arrived. My back still faced him, and I really wanted to remain like that. I wished that I run to the closest door and leave at this very moment.

" **I'm Matsuka Masamune. Pleased to meet you Miss Alice** "

He spoke in English as well, surprisingly. I suppose I wasn't fully aware of his talents yet. I took a deep breath and turned around as calm as I could be. My eyes met his hands, which held the glass of water that I ordered. I took it and placed it on the table before finally seeing his face. The same stylishly messy blond hair is now slightly longer enough to tough the shoulders, the same sky blue eyes, the same smile, the fake smile he had during work. As if the time froze, I couldn't look away as all the different emotions overwhelmed me. As strange as this might seem, he seems like the Masamune I always knew, but I feel as if he is a different person. Again, who am I to say that. A lot can change in six months including people. He stared at me as well with narrowed eyes, that's when I realized that I didn't answer him for too long and I was expected to say something.

" **Hello, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Mr. Matsuka** "

" **Please, call me Masamune** "

He was startled a little judging from the slow response. Did he perhaps see Tachibana within me Alice? I doubt that and I pray for that to not happen. He sat casually beside me, and his eyes never stopped staring at me. I smiled slightly and decided to open a conversation to distract us a little.

" **Since when were you working here Masamune?** "

" **For years actually** "

" **This is the first time I came here. Do you guys hold events a lot?** "

" **No. Occasionally** "

This isn't working. Where the hell did his spirit go? It required only a sentence from the female guests to make this flashy womanizer talk all night long. But now he is not even willing to proceed a basic conversation. I started to wonder if he was in this state since I left Japan, and my heart became painfully heavy all of a sudden.

" **May** **I ask you Miss Alice. Is this the first time you visit Japan?** "

The sip of the water I took didn't pass my throat easily. I thought deeply considering either telling the truth or not. On one side, Masamune is currently in a pretty bad shape proving that my existence was really was appreciated. But then such proof is not clear, after all he might be depressed for another reason. Maybe a client was upset with him or something. I made my decision following my inner hunch. I still need to verify the truth with my own eyes.

 _'And maybe I can validate Tachibana's existence'_

I stared blankly towards the blond host, who was also staring back waiting for my answer. I shook off the unnecessary childish thoughts away and merely smiled at him after I placed the empty glass on the table.

" **Actually no. I was studying here, but because of my parents' job I had to leave the country. I finished my middle school there, but I decided to complete the last academic years here** "

" **Which country?** "

" **USA** "

He paused a little, nodding understandingly as he listened. I noticed that he didn't carry a drink himself, which was strange if you ask me. As far I knew, he preferred to chat and drink as well in order to get close to the clients and make them comfortable. I think he noticed my silence since he coughed a bit.

" **Does that mean that you speak Japanese?** "

" **... Yes**."

"Then why didn't you speak in Japanese?" He suddenly changed the language as if he wanted to test me.

"The host, who greeted me speaker in English, so I figured that I should follow as well. I didn't want to embarrass him or make him look less professional because he was polite"

Since I went with that fake background, it really had to be realistic. In order to accomplish this purpose, I felt that being familiar with Japanese is required. It doesn't matter anyway because he didn't recognize me. I only hope that my excuse is believable enough because I didn't plan for it ahead. Thankfully, he believed it and didn't press into the subject. After another half hour, the ice wall between us started to melt as he became more open with me. It wouldn't be surprising, after all he was Tachibana's friend.

We talked about various things, starting from the club's history and ending with his life story. He did pause is some moments whenever the subject was related to _'his missing team member_ '. He avoided talking about me and always tended to open other topics.

"Enough about me Alice soon. Tell about yourself"

I was once again forced to create another lie, but a sudden announcement by one of the club staff rescued me. A slightly older man stood in front of the gathering people smiling as he informed us that the dance floor will start right away. Two minutes barely passed and the soft romantic music started. Different couples gathered in the center of the hall and started swaying with the addictive tones and the warm sensation of the melody. As for Masamune, he was called by the manager as he was asked by another table. He looked at me before excusing himself and I merely nodded back. At last I was alone, and I can finally relax and search for the two American idiots for the third time.

" **Excuse me. My name is Akira and I'll be servicing you temporarily** "

I nearly forgot that the staff replace each other continuously, according to what Masamune told me. I glared silently at the table before replacing the glare with another bitter smile and cheerful reply. To my annoyance, he was another guy who assumed that I'm sort of foreigner. Great.

" **I'm Alice. Nice to meet you** "

" **I** **don't mean to be rude. Would you like to dance? I noticed that you were looking at the dance floor and you don't seem to have a male escort** "

As much as I wanted to punch him for disturbing my precious private time. I was actually interested in the dance floor. Not that I want to dance or anything, I used to dance to relieve the stress or kill some time when I'm super bored. For now, I could use a dance. I looked at that Akira guy and nodded in agreement, but I had one question and request before that.

" **Can you do Tango?** "

" **Of course. And you Miss Alice** "

" **I wouldn't ask you if I couldn't dance** "

 _'As expected from the club. They purposely sent a host that knows dancing well to a female guest who was practically sitting alone without a partner or an escort, they sure are good'_

Approaching the host I was finally able to tell him my request.

A few minutes later, the mood of the floor changed from the slow, soft, warm, and romantic into a strong and fired up one. The DJ seemed to have a suitable music desk for the Tango route. The familiar sensual music containing slight violin has filled the room with sexy yet confident environment. As both Akira and I headed into the center of the floor, we let the music carry us away and we were immediately absorbed by the steps.

I poured all my heart into this dance. The sadness, frustration, and fear all wrapped under a solid mask of strength and confidence. I knew exactly why I wanted to learn Tango before any other type. Since I forced to learn dancing in the first place, I might choose the type of dance that matches my vibration and personality as if it was my new gun. We didn't stop and our feet moved on their own under the obviously impressed guests, who cleared the floor just for the two of us, and Masamune who never took his eyes off of us.

~To Be Continued~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So the fated reunion occurred! What will Hotaru do next? What's behind Masamune's quiet observation? All that and more will come next. Hope you all liked this chapter, and remember to comment on your way out~!

 **Preview:**

" _Now that I met you.. I wonder if our friendship will start all over or simply be presumed from where it stopped"_

 **Chapter 4: unexpected invitation part 2**


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Invitation 2

**A: N/** Hello again! I'm back with the fourth chapter^^ I was a little late because I had college work and an exam (a bit difficult one but I managed to do well). Thanks again to all the motivating and loving comments, they made emotional and excited as I replied and got to know you more.

To _**Guest**_ _:_ I'm not sure if you were the same Guest who commented on the previous chapters, but if you were the one, thank you for being constantly supportive and for pushing me to work harder^^ If not, still, it doesn't reduce my gratefulness. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fiction till the end.

To _**akaoisora**_ : The bad boys who hurt Hotaru will get their fair share trust me (I also have a grudge against them). As for Yukki, Masamune, and Hotaru's reunion, it will start gradually starting from this chapter ^^ Thank you for the review and let me know regarding the chapter.

To _**helpmewoofy11**_ : I think this chapter will fulfil your wishes more than enough LOL

To _**KuhakuKohakuKawaKowaiKo**_ : First of all, you got an interesting nickname *actually kind of cute hehe* Thank you for admiring this one^^ and yeah, Hotaru did really became a different person, and whether she remains like that or returns, it will be determined by fate *or by the next chapters xD*

To _**Moonshadowcuteness1**_ : Hello and welcome back! It's nice to read another comment from you. I hope that I keep producing more good chapters ^^ hope to continue hearing from you, and thanks.

To _**Aggie12**_ _ **:**_ Oh trust me, when they figure things out it'll be super intense *or so I hope* and it's pretty cool knowing that you are enjoying the story.

To _**blackrose1999**_ : My first most recent reviewer! Thanks to your comment I was fired up to edit/publish ASAP even though I was depressed because of college work. Here is a new chapter^^

To _**TomaKilljoy**_ __: My second most recent! What a coincidence reading your comment on the last editing day! I'm quite delighted that I made you happy through writing^^ As for Kanae, She'll show up soon. Have fun with the new chapter.

" **Thinking** " English

"Thinking" Japanese

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Aoharu x Kikanju.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Chapter 4: Unexpected invitation part 2_

 **Masamune's POV**

The few minutes I spent on that couch felt endless. For the first time in what seems like ages I had a real talk with someone other than Yukki. A full, complete, and rational conversation boosted with eye contact. It's true that as I interacted with many females a host. I even intentionally joked and made an effort in telling side stories for their entertainment. To a stranger, it appears that I bonded with these ladies because they come to the host club again and eventually became regular customers. But in reality, these bonds are only superficial and based on flattering, sugar words, and few lies.

However, that is not the case tonight. It's not the same at all. This girl named 'Alice' managed to trap me with her mysterious charm. For the first time in a long time, I actually found another person interesting. Whether it's her natural yet striking beauty or mature voice or the delicate and calm moves, she forced my full attention towards her like gravity. Looking at those large green eyes, I felt as if the world surrounding me has frozen and my whole body suddenly became numb. For a second, I honestly believed that I found my precious Hotaru. My precious and dear friend whom I missed terribly. But that reserved smile from those full pink lips reminded me of the fact that Hotaru was a guy.

Even so. Even though I understand that completely. Then why am I seeing him within her? Is it a mere coincidence that they both are alike? After all, Hotaru has always been delicate and adorable with a childish face, except during survival games, when his bloodlust appears. But in some moments, he makes 'that' face when he is truly enjoying the battles. A face that makes my chest warm and encourages me to support him and save him whenever he gets in trouble. Seeing his excitement on the field increased our passion towards the game as a team.

Talking to Alice for a while longer. I learned that she used to live in Japan, meaning she is capable of speaking the native language as well. I had my doubts, I admit. I couldn't convince the little annoying and curious voice in my mind that Alice and Hotaru are different people. His smiles were bright and big while hers were thin lined and rather faked. His body was exploding with energy and unrealistic strength while her body language indicated femininity and patience. He didn't care about appearance and preferred simple outfits. He might as well wear the same clothes for two days, it did happen once actually, but this girl seems fashionable and spoiled rich brat. The only thing in common between them was the eyes. Not the color but the language they spoke. The same gaze that exposes determination and willingness which I could never deny. The stare that can dig through my soul. The familiar strong orbs that were genuine and always focused on certain goals. So pure and straight forwards, to the point it made me trust him and believe in him.

Those are defiantly Hotaru's eyes, except hers are a bit sadder and slightly dull, but why am I still getting the same sensation? What am I talking about? Hotaru is a guy, a male, and Alice is a girl! For mixing these two, I am defiantly losing it. Stopping those at that point, I decided to change the mood a little and get to know Alice more. Maybe by then I will be convinced and listen to the rational part of my brain.

"Enough about me Alice san. Tell me about yourself"

Her shoulders stiffened and the empty glass of water was tightly held for a second. She quickly recovered and placed the container on the table. Why was she startled? Was she the shy type who doesn't like to share personal information? I doubt that considering how she dressed in a flashy way for a party in a club. I noticed she took a brief breath and opened her lips slightly but an announcement interrupted and prevented those words from being spoken.

I was pissed off a little, but there's nothing to do because it's work. I watched in silence as Alice was staring at the crowded dance floor. Her solemn expression made me assume that she wished to dance as well but forced to do otherwise since she didn't have a partner.

' _Should I ask her for a dance? It's not like I want to, but I feel sorry for her…. Sympathizing with a person I just met. What's wrong with me?'_

I was thankful that my manager has called me. I quickly stood and walked towards him. As usual, I was asked by another costumer and I was expected to look after her. Although I didn't want to, I had to say good bye to that mysterious girl because I am not sure when our next meeting will be. I barely glanced at her and once again our eyes met. She must have understood the situation since she nodded and smiled slightly.

The music kept flowing in the club as different couples were pushing their ways towards the dancing spot, and started swaying and following their partners' steps. Each couple was emerged in their rhythm locking their eyes on the person they waltzed with, and moving their bodies in circular moves changing their location every once in a while. The result was a beautiful image that only fits a magical night, which was our event's aim. I was again interrupted by the lady I was sitting with. She was telling me about her breakup story with the person she thought was 'her fate'. I don't mean offense, but I'm sick of these tales. I had enough of sobbing girls who keep thinking that I'm their rescuing prince, because I'm not. If I was a hero, I would have saved Hotaru and brought him back.

The music suddenly stopped, which was absurd. I was about to call the manager to check the problem when another type of music started. The calm piano soundtrack we chose was replaced by a powerful mixture of violin, piano, and guitar. The very famouse tango music. I started to wonder about the person who request such bold soundtrack.

I called one of my colleges to replace me as I left both the sofa and the whining lady I sat with. I was craving for a cigarette and I couldn't have any for the past three hours. I pushed my path through the crowd in order to reach the exit when something caught my attention.

The dance floor, which was crowded minutes ago, was now empty. And those who were dancing merely emptied the place as the tango music proceeded. Out of curiosity, I approached it and saw a guy and a young lady emerged into the dance. I recognized them immediately, as one of them is a colleague of mine and the other is Alice. One of his palms tenderly held her small left hand, while his other hand rested on her slim waist. Their eyes were locked at each other for few moments but I noticed that she was glancing at the crowd every once in a while only to meet my eyes with darkened gaze.

With unquestionable skill, her hips shook effortlessly. Her sparkling high heels reflected the light whenever she spins around. The intense attention from the crowd didn't seem to shake her one bit as if she belonged to the floor. Just like that, the two continued dancing taking all the breath from the audience. I realized that I kept watching until the end which bothered me for some reason.

 **Hotaru's POV**

I stepped out of the dancing location as soon as the four- minute music track ended. I got a lot of claps and admiring cheers, which made truly delighted. I was a bit tired and rested for a moment, catching my breath before thanking Akira for the company. I scanned through the crowd searching for Masamune, but to my disappointment I didn't find him.

 **"Oh My. God! You were great Alice!"**

 **"You set the place on fire girl~!"**

Both Jesse and Amber were standing next to me cheering as they recapped the previous performance. I glared at them, annoyed because they practically vanished in a critical time. However, I smiled and grabbed their shoulders in order to find a nice chair in order to set and chat. All that while wondering about Masamune's current whereabouts.

Time passed rather fast under the impact of talking and laughing at Jesses's failed attempts to get a new 'date'. It was all because of the language boundaries, or so she said. I noticed that the place is getting emptier indicating that it's getting late. Leaving the half empty glass of juice, I dragged the girls out and thanked the workers on the way out. Sure, Jesse and Amber didn't make it easier on me as they whined and insisted on staying longer. But that's not an option. Especially for three young ladies who are about to return home on their own at such hour. Besides, we would be lucky if we found a cap this late.

To my utter horror, we didn't find a cap. Instead, three creepy teens stood in our way. One of them was holding a thick wooden stick while the second was carrying a metal one. The one in the middle with the bright red hair was clearly unarmed, as he was too busy smocking. We barely passed one block and we avoided any dark alley, but I guess we weren't lucky enough tonight. They smirked at us with cocky expressions and kept approaching while laughing amusingly. One of them actually asked us to join them to a 'nice place'. I glanced at Amber and Jesse who clearly were scared as they hid behind me. I glared at the trio in pure disgust.

 _'For them to hit on innocent young ladies in such hour publicly. What a disgraceful and unforgivable act'_

"Whoa! Easy there _oujo chan_. we only want to have gun that's all"

The laughs, the sickening and unamusing laughs. They brought all the darks images from that fateful day. The only time that I wished I was buried, so that I wouldn't see the faces my friends made. It's true I promised him. I promised _Tachibana- kun_ that I won't fight again. That I won't carry a gun nor use fists again. However, now I'm not the only one involved. I have to protect these girls and never ever get them hurt.

 _'I guess the promise is broken for now. Sorry."_

" **Girls, step back and leave this to me** "

" **Are you kidding? They are dangerous! Come on let** **'** **s run** "

As Amber intended to step back, one of the guys blocked her. Right now, we are officially surrounded.

"Now, let's' drop the foreign language shall we?"

The red head threw the half cigarette on the asphalt street and smashed it under his feet. Turning around, he walked closer slowly and his remaining ally followed him, with that annoying smirk never leaving his face. The guy who was standing behind us actually dared to touch Amber's shoulders. Okay that's it.

"Um... If it is okay, is me only okay?" The three of them stopped momentary confused glancing at one another. I took a breath and continued.

"Actually, I admired your red hair a lot _oni chan_! And you seem really strong and... You know" I couldn't trust my lips, and for the fear of speaking the wrong words and piss them off, I winked and acted like a shy maiden in love.

 _Ew! That totally gave me goose bumps_! But that was only solution I got. For now, I have to convince those filthy bastards to leave my friends and take me with them. Once I make sure we are in a safe distance, I'll make sure that they won't be able to walk for days. And for the one who touched Amber, I want to punch him to the point he won't be able to use the bathroom properly. I coughed a little to remove the evil grin, and gathered all my power to produce the best cute and innocent look I can. For a moment, I felt relieved as one of them smirked at the boss agreeing with my suggestion. However, the red head thought otherwise.

"Why not take the three of you? I'm sure it'll be more fun"

 _That pervert bastard!_ "No! I mean, I can't share with them! After all, I liked _oni chan_! Is that not enough?" _Say yes you airhead! It'll be the best decision you'll make! Come on!_

I recalled my cousin mentioning the 'fake turtle tears' trick. She said that it's guaranteed and guys would be willing to fulfill your request once they see them. Something about having soft spot to petty cutie, she said. To be honest, I didn't believe that at all. Still, it was a long shot. I glanced at the red head sniffing and whipping imaginary tears. He was actually blushing and smiling like a maniac. You have got be kidding me.

"Okay. Well, if you say so! _Oni chan_ will accept your love"

To my surprise, the two guys who stood behind us left Amber and Jesse's side. Quickly, I signaled them to leave and run, all while distracting the red head by snatching his arm. At least, I was grateful that those three were brainless for believing this old classic trick. And yeah, I should start trusting my cousin tips from now.

Passing the street, I snatched my hand from his arm and stopped walking. He stared at me taken aback at first, but soon seemed to realize the truth. Crossing my arms and glaring at the three of them, I removed my troubling heels before tying my long hair.

"You little filthy bastards, enjoying forcing young maidens aren't you. Oh yeah, I will make sure to _have fun_ though I doubt you will"

The three weren't happily listening, so they held their weapons muttering curses. By now, they are clearly intending on harming me since I ruined the mood, or so they said. Too bad that they didn't know me well enough. I have dealt with much tougher men before.

With one jump, I was lifted into the air and aimed a successful high kick on the annoying red head. Maybe I was little too pissed off, because I managed to break his jaw, send him flying and slamming on the hard cold street. A full minute of silence was enough to confirm that he lost consciousness.

"Now, back to you two"

I quickly fixed the small purse by twisting its metallic chain across my chest and back instead of letting it hang loosely on the shoulder. One of the guys ran towards me, and because of his large frame and heavy weapon, I was able to avoid the deadly impact. However, I was in a serious situation right now.

The third person of the group took advantage of the situation and sneaked behind my back, and pinned both my shoulders. Apparently, he is making sure that I would stay still and receive a nice hit in the head.

"You should have obeyed when we were nice. You will regret this!"

Waiting for the moment when he risen his arms, I snatched the extra tool I had in the purse. The very same gift Jesse gave me. Holding the plastic gun, I pointed towards the large dude in front of me and successfully sprayed the stingy pepper right into his eyes. Watching his grunts and screams of pain, I hit the other guys behind me using my free fist in order to free myself. Soon, both of them suffered great damage in the orbs, and crawled on the floor unable to open their lids.

Although it was a victory, I couldn't loosen my strong and protective grip on the gun. Part of me was still on guard in case one of these criminals, yes they are in my dictionary, had fight energy. Another part was ecstatic at the touch of an abject I felt so fond of.

"What a mess here"

My breath stopped and my stomach dropped at that moment. Slowly and hesitantly, I turned around hoping that my ears weren't functioning properly and I mistook that voice's owner. To my However, it truly was none other Yukimura san standing there. Carrying plastic bags as the street light reflected on his hair from behind, he stared towards my direction. Another sense of frozen time washed me and forced me to stare back. Too bad because I couldn't see his face because of the light direction and the darkness of the alley.

"Kimi...daijoubu?*"

"Hai"

Without any other word, he walked towards me. My eyes were fixed on his footsteps and the swaying plastic bags due to the awkwardness. He paused for a moment near one of those who attacked me minutes ago before standing in front of me. I gulped nervously as I remembered another important fact. This person is smart for his own record and has a great observation skills, like any talented sniper. If I managed to fool Masamune, there is a big possibility that Yukimura will see through the act effortlessly. I clenched the toy gun I had.

 _Why am I scared? If he is going to find out let it be. I wanted to face them and run away right?_

Taking one last deep breath, I raised my head to meet the intense dark gaze that I can strongly feel from this distance. With some light reflected on me, I was sure he would get a full view of my features. I waited as he did nothing but stand still, not for long though. He stepped closer to me shrinking the distance into few inches and raised his hand. I closed my eyes in reflex, expecting a slap or a hit from a possibly angry old friend. Instead what happened surprised me.

"A pretty lady with in a dress holding a gun. That's a first"

My mouth gapped on its own and my eyes size grew to match sausages. Did I hear right? Didn't he recognize me? Well it's true that I had a makeover, but come on people it's not a plastic surgery! My face hadn't changed one bit! Okay, maybe the face wasn't displayed enough. I arched a brow and intended to start a conversion, making sure that I used eye contact.

"Thank you for the flatter" I smiled.

"What is a girl like you doing here at this hour?"

"I was heading home, and they blocked me" I decided not to mention meeting Masamune.

"If it's okay I can escort you home. It is very dangerous here"

"Thank you, but I will be troubling you"

"It's okay. Where are you living?"

"Close by. Thank you very much" I noticed him blushing and scratching the nap of the neck. It is ironic how an S&M mangaka can be shy around females. I couldn't help but smile.

As the silent walk continued, we didn't speak as we only focused on the endless road ahead. Every now and then, I stole few glances at the dark head only to be mesmerized by the changes he had. His hair grew longer and his frame became slimmer, but his body language and voice didn't differ at all, which relieved me. Yukimura paused for a moment fetching the phone from the jacket pocket.

"Ah Mattsun...No, I'm not home yet...Really!? You're not far...Yeah, okay bye"

I listed to the half broken chat trying to understand the topic fully out of curiosity. Maybe it was a casual meeting or plans for a late meal or something.

"Are you hurt? I mean, did you get any injuries?"

He was holding my arm scanning it quickly before spinning me around to have a full checkup. He wore such serious expression when he did that, which made me all warm and funny inside. He pushed the wet bangs away from my forehead, only to wince at the wound. He stared at me in the eye for a second before stuttering and moving back.

"S..Sorry for that. I was a bit worried"

"No, it's alright. And thanks"

"We should treat that cut. If it's alright with you, I can do that"

Being grateful, I nodded in agreement. He hummed in understanding and continued walking. We crossed the empty street and stopped by the closed grocery store, which I recalled as one of our favorite places to buy snacks. Yukimura, for some reason, didn't go one step further. I peeked from his back, only to see Masamune running towards us waving his hand.

 _'No Way! You have got to be kidding me'_

Desperately, yet pointlessly, I tried covering my face using my hair and sneak behind as quietly as possibly. Good thing I threw my heels away earlier. They won't hinder my escape nor make clicking sounds.

"Oh, is that Alice?!"

I flinched as my only body shield stepped aside exposing me. With both men standing next to each other staring at me, I had no choice but to stop the idiotic escaping plan. Fixing my hairs fast and removing strands away from my eyes and mouth, my nails accidentally brushed against the wound, making me groan in pain.

"Are you okay Alice?" Masamune reached a hand to my throbbing forehead scanning it with concern. But I pushed him faking that I was fine.

"Matsun. We should take her and treat that cut"

"Of course. Is it okay with you Alice?"

Both of them waited for my reply, making my heart even heavier than ever. Why are they being nice to a stranger anyway? Is it because I was a girl? If the one standing here was the male Tachibana, will they do the same? I don't know at this point. Maybe they recognized me from the start but decided to toy with me? By now, my head was in a mess and filled with countless thoughts and questions begging to be answered.

 _'And here I am. Taking and smiling like best buddies would do'_

Even if I continued posing as Alice, which is what I'll do, nothing guarantees that they will befriend me. Let's face it, they are only being nice and polite for a poor injured girl. Besides, I can't fake my identity and start a new page with them. I also can't come back as Tachibana and tell them my true gender. It's too cruel, even for those two.

 _'One day. Just once and for all'_

"Are coming Alice san?"

"Yes"

My bare feet ran on the cold road catching up with the slightly tired Masamune and amused Yukimura. Letting the uncertainties and fears aside and for once allowing the feelings of longing and joy wrap me, I followed them.

~To Be Continues~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ***Kimi.. Daijoubu?: Are you okay**

 **I noticed that the number of words increase as the story goes deeper! I hope that I keep that up in future, or at least keep the minimum of 3k words. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. As usual, I will leave you with a teaser^^ see you next time.**

 **Preview** :

" _I already lost a lot, but I want to retrieve what used to be dear to me. There will be a day when I will tell you the truth. And I think it'll be soon"_

 **Chapter 5: Covered beneath.**


	6. Chapter 5: Covered Beneath

**A:N/** It has been a very long time since I last updated, and I am deeply sorry for that. I had three hard months with tons of work that needs to be done, and thankfully I managed to pull everything together. I would like to apologize again to the dear readers for the major slack off, and guys! Really thank you a lot for the great reviews and comments, I was deeply moved more than ever.

 **Hotaru** : still, you were so late Souma! I was on edge you know! *glare*

 **Me** : Sorry! Sorry! *tears*

 **Hotaru** : Now that you are back, you better continue the story girl! And now, to the lovely reviewers^^

To: _**Moonshadowcuteness1**_ : As usual, you really are awesome! Thanks for stepping by and reading^^ and hope you enjoy the new update.

To _**TomaKilljoy**_ : I am glad that the story was to your liking^^ but I was unfortunately busy lately and I am sorry I couldn't update.

To _**Asuka Rae**_ **:** Thanks Asuka san^^ let me what you think of this one.

To _**AegisVi**_ **:** It has been a while! It is quite appreciable that you are concerned about my exams^^ they weren't actually easy, but I was up to the challenge and did well thankfully. I was thrilled to start the holiday at last! Secondly, I also loved the special relationship the trio have and I wanted to show it through the chapters, and yeah Yukimura's reaction is a bit strange, I don't want to spoil the events, but you really need to check this chapter^^

To _**Vilotte. C**_ : Hi there! I feel the same way since English is not my home language, and yeah some translators suck. But I respect that you tried writing on your own, and hope that you keep improving from now on^^

To _**Aggie12**_ : hahaha true. Hotaru will learn not to escape from the fears, and in the hard way too! Enjoy the new release!

To _**Eizleina Kyotarin**_ _ **:**_ OMG! Your curiosity will kill me one day *hehehe kidding* your thoughts were quite close to mine, yet different in a sense. Can't promise that I will answer you now, but you have to check the new chapters. The criminal and the master mind will appear soon^^

To _**CelestialThunder**_ _ **:**_ I am sure she wants the same, but only time will tell. Glad you liked it, enjoy^^

To _**ItsLiz**_ : Hey you caught up! Welcome and thanks for the multiple reviews. Happy to see that you enjoyed Hotaru's new look and character and wish that the following chapters will be just as fun!

To _**.11**_ _ **:**_ Enjoy the new update! Lucky you, I think you will like this one* wink*.

To _**Anonymous,**_ _ **The Neo Productions**_ _ **,**_ _ **crazypastrygirl**_ _ **,**_ _ **kimidesu-chan**_ , and __ _ **Shattered Blood Rose**_ : The five of you need special thanking, because your reviews appeared during exams season and truly made my day! Glad you liked the story so far^^ enjoy this chapter.

To _**Guest**_ : Welcome back Guest san! Unfortunately, I don't have a twitter account, but I have Facebook (SosoChan). However, once I make one, I will contact you ^^

To _**DameTsunaDecim**_ : Thank you, it's flattering that you liked this humble book, and I hope to continue hearing from you.

To _**Yushininata**_ : Dear thank you for the amazing support^^ It's an honor to be added to your list, and for that I will try as hard as possible to update more frequently. And about the hair, it also bugs me (since I have the same issue LOL).

To _**haiyachi**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **AliceWalker121**_ _ **,**_ _ **Soteria27**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **Sakura**_ _ **, Kimura3,**_ _ **Aokikanfan,**_ __ _ **Rocket**_ _ **,**_ and __ _ **Leo**_ : Gomen Gomen for being so late! Enjoy the new release minna^^

To _**Annari Love**_ : Oh no it is okay really, I was a bit happy after reading your ranting hehe. And to be honest, this was one of the reasons why I started writing, so I understand how you feel. I will try to finish this story as best as I can. Hope you enjoy!

To _**Katie**_ , _**MomentsOfDarkness**_ _ **,**_ _ **Andy,**_ __ _ **Guest,**_ _ **annep872**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **,**_ _ **Livvy,**_ __ _ **ani-chii,**_ and __ _ **MusicAnimefreak**_ : sorry guys for the major delay! I know I was a lazy author lately. I will start updating more frequently in the future. Enjoy the new chapter!

To _**UniqYuni:**_ Arigatto for the support! Hotaru will still meet more people and risk her identity *kyaa* hope you like the new release!

To _**Guest:**_ dear guest san, though I would like to know your name, I am really sorry for being so late. And I am also thankful that you always check it out. If it is okay, pass by my profile and you will see the update board for the upcoming chapter^^ thank you again.

To _**The Kawaii Kouhai**_ _ **,**_ and _**Guest**_ : I see that I kept both of you on the edge hehe. Thanks Kouhai san for the kind words, and Guest san please don't die on me! * tears* here is a new update^^

"Thinking" : Japanese

" **Thinking** " : English

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5: covered beneath

 **Hotaru's POV**

The silent dark night with the chilly air was left behind as the three of us entered Masamune's apartment. However, I couldn't help glancing sadly at my own apartment next door. I truly missed the place, but the fact that I was hurt and abandoned forced me to block all these feelings and never dare to remember them. At least that was what I tried to do.

"Settle yourself Alice san. Sorry for the mess though"

"It's alright. Sorry for intruding"

Masamune glanced around embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head as he slightly glared at the piled clothes near the sofa. It is pretty rare to see him in such new light, I mean who would have thought that Masamune, the lady's killer, would actually be shy and never less blush! Even I was surprised, I found it slightly adorable though.

" Alice san, we have to treat the cut"

I glanced at Yukimura, who was standing out of the mini kitchen with a first aid kit. He silently signaled me to set on one of the chairs in order to start. He picked a cotton drenched with disinfectant and held my head, examining the injury awkwardly.

"Umm..Let me know if that hurts"

All I could was nodding slightly and let him finish, but for some reason I couldn't shake off the strange sensation I had whenever I noticed Yukimura's dark eyes stare at me and accidentally meeting my own. I really don't understand. We all used to hang out together and even share those physical contacts like hugs and hair ruffling, yet here I am being tensed from simply sitting close to him? Maybe it is because I haven't seen him in a long time.

" Alice san, are you okay?"

I was brought to reality and realized that I was in a daze and Yukimura has already finished the job and returned all the supplies into the kit. He stood up and returned back to the kitchen to place it on the shelf, out of embarrassment, I mumbled a small thank you. The heaviness in my chest didn't subside even after he walked away, in fact, it got even sharper and more piercing. It was another reminder of the big mistake I did. The mistake of lying to my best friends and misleading them.

"Excuse me. I'm very thankful for the help, but I have to go now. It's really late so..."

"Exactly, it's very dark and creepy outside. We can't let you leave at such hour. How about staying here for the night?"

Okay this is defiantly weird. I thought that they were nice enough to treat a stranger, but to actually suggest spending the night!? They don't know anything about me and yet they are so kind. Is it because I'm a girl and they have to be civil? Or did they figure out my identity? I don't think they will let me leave any time soon, and God know what kind of freaks are outside. I suppose I have no choice huh.

"Okay. Sorry for the trouble"

Throughout the following hour, they silently prepared a room for me, and I didn't bother to start a conversation and remained on the seat . Maybe because of the icy atmosphere or because I'm simply exhausted, or perhaps both. Anyway, I followed their instructions and took a quick shower before changing into a fresh change of clothes that were placed by the bathroom's door. Judging from the style and the fragrance, It must be Masamune's, since he is the one that dresses nicest here. I climbed on the bed and stared at the window next to the bed, as the events recapped themselves. _'I am pleased by their never changed consideration_ ' was the last I recall before feeling drowsy. However, I quickly jerked myself up refusing the cozy bed's temptation.

 _'This is not time to sleep silly'_

 _ **+++++next morning++++++**_

"You are finally awake"

I was startled by the sudden voice that came from the kitchen direction, which belonged to none other than Masamune, who was busy fixing some omelets for me, since Yukimura was too focused in his dish to spare a single glance at me. Masamune stopped whatever he was doing and looked at me frowned questionably.

"I see you are in a hurry, Alice san"

Once again, he caught me. You see, I was _planning_ on waiting until the two guys are asleep and sneak out. I dressed up and waited, but my body gave up on me and fell into deep slumber. Before I knew it, it was bright and sunny morning. Smacking myself mentally, I decided to leave the apartment quietly without being noticed, yet I failed. ' _It was all because of the evil cozy bed'_

"Well, it has been a long time since I left the house, and my friends are defiantly worried so…"

"Oh, is that so. Well, at least eat something" Masamune replied politely and pointed at the dish he prepared.

' _This is bad, I have to leave quickly. I can't afford to stay here any longer. I guess smiling cutely won't get me out isn't it?'_ I stared once again at the dish and back at Masamune and Yuki's back and shoulders, who still didn't turn around and didn't leave the fork.

"Don't worry, he didn't put anything strange in the food, just eat"

Yukimura, who finally faced me, spoke at last. Then he suddenly left the table but not before throwing a strange dark look I couldn't understand, but it sure made me flinch.

"Don't mind him Alice san, please eat quickly before it gets cold"

Masamune clearly read the atmosphere and left the kitchen to let me have space. I grabbed the fork and took a bite of the omelets mixed with hot dogs he made. It didn't change at all, the taste of the favorite dish he used to make whenever we had a rest day after excessive training. Three identical plates were used to be placed on this table. Even though Yukimura complained and demanded a different menu set, or at least a different dish, he would end up eating 'Masamune's special' dish. How can I say it, it was one of the times we bonded. I remembered again the sad expressions they had, and my heart ached.

 _'I see, they must have been reminded with Hotaru'_

Almost chocking, I swallowed the rest of the meal as if to hold back the increasing burn within the throat. I can't cry here of God's sake. Whipping my mouth with the back of my palm, I snatched my purse and left the room fast towards the door, but Yukimura was faster. He stopped me by grabbing my arm.

" Alice san, why the hurry? You should have told us that you are leaving so that we walk you home"

"It is fine, I will go by myself" ' _please...let me go already!'_ I smiled nervously and tried freeing my hand slowly.

"What about the injury, at least w.."

"I TOLD YOU IT IS FINE"

Without hesitating, I firmly removed his arm and opened the door. I didn't even stop to wear any shoes. I ran away bare foot and never glanced back at person who kept calling my name.

 _ **++++ later that day++++**_

I didn't feel like going back home, because Amber and Jesse will attack me with annoying questions for sure. But I did call them so that they won't be worried and flip the city upside down. I entered one of the shops and bought a casual outfit and folded the party dress neatly in a small bag. After buying some coffee, I decided to take a walk in the park. The bitter-sweet taste of the drink and the warm winds of the early noon calmed me a little. However, the incident with Yukimura didn't leave my mind for a second. I realized how stupid and unrealistic my reaction was. I should've been more collected and normal just like a stranger would be. ' _ **Face it, you can't act as if you want to have a new start with them'**_ that line kept replying over and over again, pouring a strange mix of guilt and fear within my heart, forcing myself to ask the same questions for the millionth time " _what am I to them now? Do I even have the right to be with them? Or was it wise for Hotaru to disappeared? After all, 'he' was a 'girl' to start with"_

I sighed tiredly and blocked the unanswered questions. What's for sure, my little secret won't be hidden as secret forever. Which means I should first find the truth I came searching for. I have to find the people who attacked me. I can't define it exactly, but I have a feeling that they are not done with their activities. They must have a bigger goal, or other people to hurt. 'Now that I remember, the advertisement I read in the newspaper mentioned that there is another survival game torment announced and it is soon. It is a local one though.

 _'Judging from the apartment I was in earlier, Masamune and Yukimura are planning on joining that particular torment. I guess my business with these two isn't over yet'_ I smiled in satisfaction at the new determination.

~To Be Continued~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A:N** / My first chapter for the vacation! Remember to pass by my profile to check the upcoming updates for this story and others. Have fun and enjoy the holiday.

 **Preview** :

 _"Those hands have to hold the gun bravely and fight. And no matter what, they must catch the truth and gain trust"_

 _ **Next chapter: trust -part 1**_


	7. Chapter 6: Trust (1)

**A:N/** Back again! The first part of the Trust series will begin here^^ Thanks again to the lovely reviewers an supporters.

To _**The Patchwork Rabbit**_ : Don't wory Rabbit san, Yukimura and Masamuna we love will be back xD

To _**AegisVi**_ : Hey AegisVi san! So nice to read your comment^^

To _**Yushininata**_ : OMG I loved your excitement Yushininata, and pleased you liked the gift *wink* . About the update dates, I always place them in my profile. In most times they are accurate, but might be delayed for a day maximum (in urgent cases). And yes, Hotaru WILL play survival games ( can't wait to write that part!)

To _**Rocket**_ : You really made me relieved by your comment. I actually was pretty nervous about that chapter. Hope you like this one too^^

To _**Moonshadowcuteness1**_ : welcome back Moon san (is it okay to call you that?) OMG that will be a total horror indeed for Hotaru LOL! Yet totally exciting for us *evil grin*

To _**Shattered Blood Rose**_ _ **:**_ Hello Rose san, I actually place the new updates dates in my profile. Feel free to pass by anytime^^ and enjoy this chapter.

To _**Demon Mirajane5**_ : Thanks for the review Demon san! Enjoy the chapter.

To _**DiffrentandLonely-girl**_ _ **:**_ How did you find the anime Lonely girl? Oh, and thanks for the comment^^ enjoy the update.

To _**Guest**_ : Hi Guest san! Glad you liked it so far^^

To _**UniqYuni**_ : It is an honor for me that the chapter was to your liking^^ and I really hope that I will be able to keep up writing and improve.

To _**Person**_ : sorry Person san. I wish I could find your profile so that I can reply to you in a message. I was supposed to update a day earlier, but I had few issues. Anyway, I place the update dates in my profile, so you are welcomed to pass by anytime^^ Enjoy this chapter.

To _**Katie**_ : A lot more is actually coming ahead Katie san *muahahaha* you really need to check this chapter^^

To _**Roy**_ : Hi Roy san^^. Unfortunately, I had to be a day late. But I will try being on time next time

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Chapter 6: Trust (1): reunion_

 **Hotaru/Alice's POV**

"Alice san, can I speak with you?"

"..Yeah"

Just as I avoided returning to my apartment and prefered to enjoy a walk until afternoon, I didn't expect to meet Yukimura so soon. He was carrying a bag with a promotional picture of an otome game, which he apparently bought and most likely waited in a crazy long line to get it . I resisted the urge to snicker at the otaku, who once called me a pervert back when we first met. He caught me starting at the bag and coughed, in embarrassment maybe?, and averted his eyes downwards. He seemed to be sorting his thoughts and gathering what to say, so I let him take his time.

" Sorry, for earlier...It is just..."

"It is okay, Yukimura san" I cut him shortly. _'So he wanted to apologize for the earlier incident, that is nice of him'._

"I am sorry, for treating you rudely" he said, as he bowed slightly to show sincerity.

"It is fine, really! It is me who should apologize for leaving so suddenly. I didn't have the chance to the thank you properly" I patted his shoulder and smiled at him, as a form of gratitude.

"That smile..." He stared at me for a moment, with the same dark eyes that made me shiver, before sighing and dropping the topic and leaving me confused.

"He was searching for you, Masamune I mean"

"Ah" was the only voice I could reply with before I reminded quiet . He also wasn't a talkative person, so it wasn't a problem having a silent walk, as both of us enjoyed the chilly winds.

"I didn't have the chance to get to know you Alice san. I heard from Masamune that you are a foreigner. But you are skilled in Japanese" he finally broke the silence. And although I didn't look at him, I can sense his eyes on me.

"Yeah, I stayed in US for a while and I returned recently, but I lived here for an enough time to master the language" _'And sorry to disappoint you, but I am a pure Japanese'_ I giggled nervously.

"Oh, is that so. Then, why did you come back?"

"To complete education" ' _and also to see some people, specific number of them'_

"Alice san, let me frank with you. Do you have relatives here?"

My feet froze at the sudden question, and I glanced at him, only to meet intense eyes that seemed to scan me thoroughly in a way that made me gulp. _'I knew it! He is suspicious of me! He needs to put one and one together to figure it all!'_

"Why are you asking, Yukimura san?" I smiled, while faking innocence. I wanted answer with a flat 'no', but more lies meant more trouble and a lot more danger.

"You resemble someone I know, that is why I am asking" he narrowed his eyes slightly. However, didn't seem to leave his question unanswered.

"Yukimura san, don't you think you are digging a bit too deep into personal points?" I pointed out while smiling politely, . It is too early for interrogation after all. Thankfully, my angelic behavior paid off, since he finally nodded and kept walking.

"What about your address. It is not a very personal point, isn't it?" He added soon after with a smirk.

"Well… I guess not" I faked another small laugh, but my in mind I kept a note to get back at him. _'That cheeky pervert is using my own words!'_

 _ **+++ During the evening +++**_

I sat on one of the comfortable chairs in one of the restaurants. Actually, it happened to be one of my favorites six months ago. Taking the first bites of the dark chocolate cake. Both Jesse and Amber insisted that we should go out and enjoy a meal, so I was once again dragged along. But I can't deny that the weather is nice and it's such a waste to stay indoors.

" **Are you even listening Alice?"**

" **Ah...sorry, what were you saying?"** I said, admitting the deed. I wasn't practically listening for the past hour.

 **"Tell us Hotaru, what is going on?"** Jesse said, suddenly dropping the childish smile and wore a serious expression.

 **"There is nothing much"** I replied casually, and proceeded eating the cake.

 **"You didn't tell us what happened in the party night, and now you are eating a double chocolate cake silently"**

" **What does the cake has to do with anything?"**

 **"You only eat heavy sweets when you are troubled, in other words during** _ **thinking time**_ **. We have been around you enough to know that much. Just tell us"**

' _Okay, note to myself. I need to change my habits'_ I sighed in defeat, yet eventually nodded in agreement, as I told them about meeting my old friends.

The time flew by as we finished the food and drinks we previously ordered. After paying for the waiter, I headed to the bathroom together with Jesse, since she wanted to fix her makeup. Few minutes later, and just as I left the restroom, I bumped into someone and caused her books and other stuff to scatter on the floor.

"I am so sorry" she apologized and in hurry and bent over to gather her things. I quickly went to help her and collected the few books and cosmetics that were next to my feet. Accidentally, I glanced at the interiors of one the already opened books, only to gasp in shock.

"Ah..Sorry, and thank you very much for your..." She stood up, removing few pink strands of hair covering her eyes, before displaying the same shocked expression I had.

"Ho..Hotaru?"

 **Kanae's POV**

I can't believe it. After all this time, and after all the efforts I spent searching for my precious best friend, and after all the sleepless nights I had and all the tears I shed, I finally found her. At last, I managed to meet Hotaru. Even with the feminine clothes and the long hair I still recognize that face clearly, It has to be her.

There are a lot of things I want to tell her, starting with 'Where were you all this time' and 'Have you been living well', but most importantly, I wanted to say 'I missed you, and I am sorry'. However, my throat betrayed me, and nothing came out except for a whimper I didn't recognize.

The girl in front of me seemed surprised at first, but then quietly handed me the notebooks and never again looking into my eyes.

"Hotaru.." I tried once again to gain her attention. However, she acted as if I was a stranger.

 **"Alice, where are you?"** Another girl hurriedly walked out of the restroom and paused beside Hotaru. The later turned towards her and smiled.

' _Do they know each other? Who is she?'_ I wanted to ask, but I waited until Hotaru and I were alone.

 **"Well, I just ran into this girl, so I helped collecting her stuff"** To say I was surprised was understatement. The Hotaru I knew was barley passing English classes, but now she is very fluent. There was a silent pause between those two, and I noticed few glances exchanged between them, before they looked at me.

 **"Sorry, if my friend Alice caused you trouble"**

 **"Ah, no no, It's okay"** she must have been a foreigner, judging from her skin color and excellent American accent. But I don't want to end up starting a conversation with her (my English is not that good alright?), besides I have to speak with Hota... Wait a second, did she say _Alice_?

 **"Umm..your name is Alice?"** I directed an immediate question towards the long hair girl, who glanced away for a second before answering.

"True, it is Alice. And yes I understand Japanese, so feel free to talk" she replied in normal Japanese, to my surprise.

My heart sank at both the answer and the icy cold voice. Not to mention an aura that felt strange to me. I laughed awkwardly at the sudden realization. So she is not Hotaru, but another girl named Alice huh. But the striking resemblance is definite.

"It is okay, I have to go anyway. Sorry and thank you for the help again"

 _ **Hotaru/Alice POV**_

' _Among all the people, it had to be Kanae_ ' I sighed in relief as my knees turned into jelly. How on earth did I manage to keep a cool head while telling a bright fat lie! She obviously recognized me and called my name. That was horrible, and the guilt was sickening to be honest.

" **Are you okay?** " Jesse said, clearly worried as she patted my back.

" **Yeah. Let's go"** I muttered, while staring the restaurant entrance that Kanae just passed through. Something about her smile doesn't seem right.

 _~To Be Continued~_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry guys for a slightly short chapter, but I was busy lately preparing for a cosplay event and finishing other stories. But I will update a longer chapter next time. Also, I just got an invitation to participate in fanfiction contest. I am considering to submit this story, but I still need to check the rules and deadline of the competition. I will announce the final decision in the intro of the next chapter, or in the reviews board. However, I still need your opinion about it, so let me know n_n

 _Until next time!_

 _ **Next chapter: Trust (2)**_


End file.
